Rangikus' Fool of Tomorrow
by lillithaffect
Summary: Shuuhie Hisagi had always been a fool for Rangiku Matsumoto, but there was one aspect of his life he was not willing to share. When she invades something personal will he still be a fool or make her his? WARNING!, pure cheesy romance.


_**OK, so there was a challenge to right an musically inspired fan-fic. Well this is what I came up with, pure cheesyness. But, then a girl needs her chocolate and cheese every once in a while. **_

_**I didn't include all of the lyrics for the songs, just enough for you to hopefully recognize them or get their meaning. But all of these can be found on Youtube and there are some fantastic acoustic versions of them. **_

_**Yes, I like this pairing some may not but don't be a hater. Just enjoy the cheese. **_

_**I don't own bleach Tite Kubo does, and he is not nearly as cheesy as I am. Nor do I own this music... I am just an avid fan of it. **_

_**

* * *

**_

"**Changes"**

Shuuhei sat in the late evening sun gently plucking at his guitar, smiling to himself. Sunlight warmed him as he cradled the instrument lovingly. The musical talent he had was a well kept secret. For his own reasons, he just didn't want to share this part of himself. This was the only time that he did not feel divided. Most days he felt like there was two halves of him. One part of him was chaotic and violent, and the other, protective and honorable. The honorable side of him won, but it felt like a constant struggle. The only time he felt at peace was when he made the instrument in his hands sing. The two halves came together harmoniously as he strummed his fingers over the tight strings.

When he had found the guitar in the living world it had been a curiosity. As Shuuhei started to explore that curiosity, he discovered that he had a natural talent. In that process he discovered that he also loved music, of all kinds. Adding his own touches he could replay and improve any music that took his interest. Finding that he could not write his own songs was not disappointing, because he truly loved the sounds that came from the wooden instrument even if they weren't his own.

Almost no-one knew of his gift. They had heard his first clumsy attempts at playing the instrument, but not the expert sounds he made now. Not one of his friends had ever heard the melodic deep voice he used as he played his guitar expertly. The tattooed lieutenant hid it because he felt like it was sharing too much of himself with others. When he played his guitar was the only time he felt vulnerable, because it was the only time he felt true tranquility. Often he found a secluded area far away from any commonly traveled path, and sat and played for hours.

Today was no different. Happiness filled him as he held the guitar in his hands. Staring straight into the setting sun with its golden orange glow, he basked in its rays. Letting his mind wonder, Shuuhei began to play the first song that felt right.

**By: Sugar **

"_I want something like I remember  
And I want something  
That lasts forever  
I remember times you said  
That you'd be true to me  
Look at how the weather's changing  
_

_Changes, Changes,_

_Changes, Changes,_

_  
I'm accustomed to your deception  
Comes the rule with no exception  
And I've been dragged across the river  
Running far and wide  
Come and see how I feel inside_

_Change for the better  
Change for the worse  
Changes with summer and fall_

_Now you're a stranger  
Spare me some change  
So I can find someone to call my own__"_

As he went on he became so intent, so lost in the song there was nothing else around him. It wasn't until he was done that he felt her presence. As he caught his breath a very familiar spiritual pressure assailed him. Feeling pervaded upon and somewhat insulted, he slung the guitar across his back and disappeared. A melodic voice calling his name was lost upon the wind.

* * *

"**Lisztomania"**

It took Shuuhei two whole weeks to pick up his guitar again, because he felt so compromised. Even then it was in the middle of the night. Unable to sleep, he was forced to seek peace in the one thing he thought would grant it. Dressing quickly in a Shihakushō, he grabbed the delicately polished instrument and flashed out the door. Finding himself in what he thought was a deserted area he sat down and began to play, letting his fingers choose the music.

**By: Phoenix **

"_So sentimental  
Not sentimental no!  
Romantic not disgusting yet  
Darling I'm down and lonely  
When with the fortunate only  
I've been looking for something else  
Do let do let do let jugulate do let do let do  
Let's go slowly, discouraged,  
Distant from other interests  
On your favorite weekend ending  
This love's for gentlemen only  
That's with the fortunate only  
No I gotta be someone else  
These days it comes it comes it comes it comes it comes and goes_

_Lisztomania  
Think less but see it grow  
Like a riot, like a riot, oh!  
I'm not easily offended  
It's not hard to let it go  
From a mess to the masses"_

Before he could finish, he felt the presence again. Hanging his head he paused for a moment. That presence made him a fool in every other aspect of his life, and here it was invading the one aspect that gave him solace. She must have sensed his unease and the Reiatsu faded a little. It did not go far, but Rangiku Matsumoto was nothing if she wasn't persistent.

The distance she had placed between him gave him a modem of privacy and respect. Shuuhei decided that if she wanted to humiliate him with gossip she would have already done so. Longing to just play his guitar he set his mind and began to pluck the strings again. The 10th division Lieutenant stayed put at a discreet distance for the next two hours as he played.

* * *

"**Odd One"**

Over the next two weeks Rangiku kept his secret not even disclosing to him that she knew. During that time he found desolate spots to play and soon after she would show up. At a discreet distance at first but, it was her way to push boundaries. Slowly she got closer and closer until she found the optimal range. Close enough to hear him but far enough away that he couldn't see her. No words were spoken between them, she just quietly listened at a safe distance.

Then one day they ran into each other in the hall, literally. The buxom lieutenant was coming to see him to try and get out of paper work and he was headed to the 3rd division to meet Izuru. When they clashed papers floated to the floor around them. Grinning at one another for their shared clumsiness, they just silently picked up the papers.

Unfortunately several younger gossipy Shinigami women passed by and openly gawked and stared. They whispered and giggled. The words 'traitors' whore' could clearly be heard before they walked away. The usually self assured woman would have probably taken her Zanpakuto to the group teaching them a thing or two about manners, but the barb cut too deeply. Rangiku was many things but not a traitors' whore. The slight downturn of her mouth was the only outward sign she showed at being stung by the barb. That, and her quick exit with the paperwork.

Most women were very jealous of the ginger haired beauty. The free spirit that she chose not to contain was infectious to most and won her friends easliy. It was the petty ones that carried malice and they knew exactly what knives to use to cut her.

That night when he picked up his guitar it was to offer her peace. Finding an open spot under the moon he waited for her to show up. When he sensed her presence, he tuned his guitar. Taking a moment to allow both of them to relax he began playing.

**By: Sick Puppies**

"_Odd one, you're never alone, _

_I'm here and I will reflect you_

_Both of us basically unattached  
To anything or anyone unless we're pretending  
You live your life in your head  
Some call it imagination  
I'd rather focus instead on anything except  
What I'm feeling  
What I'm feeling  
Odd one..._

_Hey, it's gonna be okay  
Hey, we're gonna laugh at this one day_

_Odd one, I wish I was you  
You're never concerned with acceptance  
We are all desperately seeking out,  
And fitting with anyone  
Who will accept us  
But not you, odd one"_

When he finished the song, Rangiku had moved so close he was certain that all he had to do was look over his shoulder to stare into her blue eyes. He didn't, the song he played was a private reassurance for her and her alone. How she took it was up to her. That night it was only a short sojourn and he left the lieutenant to her thoughts.

* * *

"**Polyamorous"**

A short time later, after a particularly fierce battle with several Hollows. Shuuhei didn't even bother to shower or change his clothes, he just grabbed his guitar. Heading for an empty spot underneath a large Sakura tree, he faced the setting sun. The music in him had changed he felt violent and unsettled and it reflected in every song he played. Fingers played the culmination of all the emotion he felt. Rangiku arrived just as he began to play the next song to feed that angst.

**By: Breaking Benjamin**

"_The day has come to an end  
The sun is over my head  
My polyamorous friend  
You got me in a mess of trouble again_

_So  
Just when you think that you're all right  
I'm crawling out from the inside  
I never hurt anyone  
I never listen at all"_

When he finished he had not realized that she had gotten so close to him that she had just sat beyond the tree. Even with her there he was helpless and just kept feeding into his anger with one angst and angry song after another. When he was finally too tired to play anymore he left her there without a word.

* * *

"**From Where You Are"**

The next day Rangiku sauntered into Shuuheis' office with her usual carefree manner. "Shu, Captain has given me too much paper work again." The pout she offered him was impossible to resist. There were two things he knew for certain about Rangiku Matsumoto. The first was, he was totally enamored by her. Not just by her body or her lovely face, but by the strong personality and intelligent brain. The ingelligance she kept well hidden behind her free spirited mask, but it was there. The second was, he would always be her fool because she knew it.

"Just leave it on my desk, but you owe me." Shuuhei said not willing to look at her in case she asked him to do something else. _Rangikus' fool_, he thought to himself slamming a signed paper into a now much smaller done stack.

Sitting on the edge of his desk she leaned over and he could feel the heat radiating from her. "I will give you a promise."

"A promise," he questioned making the mistake of looking up at her. Deep red spread across his face as he found his gaze level with her overly large breasts.

"I promise I'll give you anything you want…tomorrow." She backed away, leaving the room echoing with her musical laughter.

Shuuhei felt like Rangikus' constant fool of tomorrow. Reaching over he picked up her inch thick stack and felt something fall into his lap. Looking down he discovered a CD in a plain white envelope. There was nothing written on it and the dark haired lieutenant just looked at it as if it would bite him. Then he sat there staring at the empty office in utter disbelief, because she had made him a CD.

That evening when he got home and listened to the music on the CD he was pleasantly surprised by what he found. A lot of the songs she chose he had already committed to memory. There were some songs on there that were a little too…pink… the music sounded like the color pink. They weren't his taste but he could certainly see them as Rangikus. Then there was a couple he really enjoyed and hadn't ever heard. There was one in particular that he was certain was all hers and for specific reasons. The musically gifted brain of his committed it to memory at once.

Later that night or more early the next morning, he found himself waiting on her. When she showed up he played a couple of songs to put himself at ease. Then he began to strum the one that his heart told him she needed to hear. It was hers to Gin Ichimaru. Shuuhei was sensitive to her pain. Truthfully, he never expected Rangiku to recover from the hurt of what the former captain had done. Secretly he just hoped the woman would one day allow her spirit to welcome him in too.

When he sensed that she had settled he tuned the strings again and started playing the bittersweet melody. Less than four bars into it she came to sit behind him and leaned her back against his. Tilting her head back on his shoulder she relaxed into him allowing her hair to spill down his shoulder. The gesture was more intimate than anything she had ever done before, including the many times she had shoved his face between her breasts. As he continued playing his voice reverberated between the two of them. This song was his intimate gift to her.

**By: Lifehouse**

"_So far away from where you are  
These miles have torn us worlds apart  
And I miss you  
Yeah, I miss you  
So far away from where you are  
Standing underneath the stars  
And I wish you were here_

_I miss the years that were erased  
I miss the way the sunshine would light up your face  
I miss all the little things I never thought that they'd mean everything to me  
Yeah, I miss you  
And I wish you were here"_

The two didn't move from the comfort of one another until his need for playing the guitar had been fulfilled.

After that night Shuuhei picked open spots to play his guitar. Sure enough, when the lieutenant showed up she eased next to him, her back against his hair splayed out as Rangikus' head rested gently on his shoulder. The pure voice he had echoed between their bodies as his guitar accompanied him. Never saying a word she just sat their silently. Even on the days when he played violently, she offered the comfort of her presence.

* * *

"**Automatic"**

The two never mentioned their musical rendezvous. Those moments remained secret to the two of them until one night when they had one of their usual sake parties at the local bar. Something seemed odd about Rangiku as she staggered toward Shuuhei. Wearing a light blue kimono that matched her lovely blue eyes, she was a stunning vision of ginger and silk. Despite her appearance, the not so drunk lieutenant could see that his female counterpart had had more than her fair share.

Sauntering up she came up with a bottle of sake in one hand and wrapped her hand around his neck, teasing him in her usual way. Bringing her mouth close to his ear she whispered, "I bet those talented fingers can play me all night, and if your good I will play your organ." The voluptuous blonde said as she nibbled at his ear and slid her hand down toward the previously mentioned organ.

A cold biting hurt came over him and he stiffened against her. Grasping her roaming hand by the wrist he shoved it away from him. Of course he wanted her he always had but not in the filth of a deep drunken state. And, now she had taken something important and precious to him and made it distasteful. The music was his solace, his peace, not her dirty joke. Unable to control the anger that suddenly cut into him he slammed his glass down, forcibly stepped away from the woman and left without another word. Shuuhei was willing to give her anything, any part of himself but his serenity.

Much later that night he sought to ease his anger under a large cedar tree on the very edge of the Kuchiki manor. The northern garden was full of them and they were a perfect place to play. Shuuhei had never been disturbed there and figured that she would not put in an appearance fearing the ominous lord. The wise lieutenant was wrong.

Still smelling of Sake, she showed up. Unable to rest against him because he leaned against a large cedar tree, Rangiku sat on the other side. Listening to the pain of his heart, he chose a song that would purposefully let her know how he felt. Shuuhei hated being Rangikus fool.

**By: Tokio Hotel**

"_Automatic  
Automatic_

_You're automatic,  
And your heart's like an engine  
I die with every beat  
You're automatic,  
And your voice is electric  
Why do I still believe?_

_It's automatic  
Everywhere in your letter  
A lie that makes me bleed  
It's automatic  
When you say things get better  
But they never..._

_There's no real love in you  
There's no real love in you  
There's no real love in you  
Why do I keep loving you"_

With an angry rise in Reiatsu, Rangiku left before he could finish the song. The noble part of him wanted to run after her and apologize, but then it was the angry chaotic part that won today. The dark haired man was so filled with angst he broke two strings on the guitar and still kept playing to the end.

* * *

"**Under the Milky Way"**

It took a month for Shuuhei to even look at his guitar. It sat propped up in the corner of his apartment with the broken strings lonely and untouched. In that month he didn't talk to Rangiku. Not because he was angry but because he was still deeply hurt. Realizing he should apologize didn't mean that he would. Always feeling like he was on uneven footing with her it felt good not to be a fool.

The ginger headed lieutenant avoided him as much as he avoided her and their drinking friends began to wonder at their falling out. Izuru pressed for answers but was met with an unusual absolute silence. This was not one of the most embarrassing things he had ever done for Rangiku. Sharing his music was just the most personal.

Time passed and the guitar seemed to be so lonely it was crying for his touch. Shuuhei continued to ignore it feeling it would never be the same now that it was made in to one of Rangikus' dirty jokes. Tainted the instrument remained un-played.

Encouragement came from the most unexpected source. One day when Shuuhei was in the records hall filing some paperwork Captain Kuchiki came in. Shuuhei did his best impression of being invisible. He wasn't afraid of the man; he just preferred to avoid his notice. Once he had finished placing the files he looked up to find a very dark gaze staring at him. "The north garden is not as harmonious it used to be," the dark captain said in a very dry tone.

Unable to keep his mouth from gaping open, Shuuhei just stared at the man in surprise. "I am sorry Captain Kuchiki," was all he could manage to say.

"See to it Lieutenant Hisagi," the Captain ordered before making his way out of the room.

Shuuheis' stunned state lasted the rest of the day. However the encouragement worked and when he got home he held some new strings for the guitar that stood lonely and abused in the corner. Replacing the strings he carefully cleaned and polished it before slinging it across his back and heading to the cedar trees in the northern garden of the Kuchiki estate.

Finding a comfortable spot with the guitar cradled in his lap brought him peace long before his fingers even plucked at its strings. Without even thinking his hands chose a song of their own accord and he began playing. Music greeted him as he watched the moon through the branches of the trees.

**By: The Church**

"Sometimes when this place gets kind of empty  
Sound of their breath fades with the light  
I think about the loveless fascination  
Under the Milky Way tonight

Lower the curtain down on Memphis  
Lower the curtain down all right  
I got no time for private consultation  
Under the Milky Way tonight

Wish I knew what you were looking for  
Might have known what you would find  
Wish I knew what you were looking for  
Might have known what you would find"

Before he finished he felt Rangikus' familiar Reiatsu. Apprehension overcame him and he stopped playing. The strings screeched at him when he clutched the neck of the guitar too tightly. Looking down he stared at the ground, not really seeing it.

"Shu, please don't stop." Rangiku said softly from the other side of the tree.

"This isn't for you Rangiku, everything else, you can have, but not this. It can't be one of your bad jokes in a dirty bar or a come on line for perverted innuendo. That is not what it is for," he replied his voice so low he wondered if she heard him.

"I know, I am sorry," Rangiku offered. Standing up she made her way to leave, but before she could Shuuheis' fingers loosened from around the neck of the guitar and he began to play without thinking. Understanding the invitation she sat down, leaning against the other side of the tree.

**Viva la Vida by: Coldplay**

"_I used to rule the world  
Seas would rise when I gave the word  
Now in the morning I sleep alone  
Sweep the streets I used to own_

_I used to roll the dice  
Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes  
Listen as the crowd would sing:  
"Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!"_

_One minute I held the key  
Next the walls were closed on me  
And I discovered that my castles stand  
Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand_

_I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing  
Roman Cavalry choirs are singing  
Be my mirror, my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field_

_For some reason I can't explain  
Once you go there was never  
Never an honest word  
And that was when I ruled the world"_

Hours went by as he played softly. After a while he just fell into silence. The deep dark of morning found the two still sitting together underneath the large Cedar tree.

Rangiku finally broke the silence. "Do you ever write your own music?"

"No, because the two halves of me will not harmonize when I try," Shuuhei said simply.

"I hope you never stop trying." Rangiku said. "But even if you never do I could listen to you play for hours."

Suddenly embarrassed, Shuuhei stood up and slung the guitar across his back. Rangiku was in front of him before he could leave. "Don't go," she said throatily as light blue eyes shone brightly in the moonlight. Reaching out she grabbed his hand and pulled him closer to her.

Then Shuuhei saw something he never thought he would see from Rangiku, she was nervous. Biting at her lower lip she furrowed her eye brows and just looked down at the hand that held his. "The sun won't be up for at least another hour. We can stay a little longer."

Sucking in a breath the, wise lieutenant realized what had happened for the first time ever; he had the upper hand with the ginger haired beauty. Breaking the hold of her hand, he reached up and cupped her face in both of his. "Why?" Shuuhei asked her staring deep into her lovely blue eyes.

"Because I don't want the music to end…because I...I want…I want to be next to you," Rangikus' words were stolen away by his lips coming down to meet hers. They were so supple and soft it was hard to believe that any man could be so gentle with her. With painstaking slowness he brushed his lips across hers. The usually self assure lieutenant responded to the sensation of his kiss with her own light caresses. Without warning the kiss changed, and he parted her lips with his tongue. Lusty sensation exploded into her as his tongue teased hers. Something ignited in the ginger haired woman and her passion was unleashed. Wrapping her hands around his neck she pulled Shuuhei to her in a soft but tight embrace.

Moaning under his breath Shuuhei prayed that he wasn't sleeping. Kissing Rangiku was better than anything he had ever imagined. With one hand still on her face so he could maneuver her for a deeper kiss the other wrapped around her waist. Strong arms pulled the blonde forcibly closer as he explored every aspect of her mouth.

The kiss was sensuous and tantalizing, soft and passionate. Nothing and everything she expected it to be. When her breathing became uneven he pulled away leaving her wanting for more. There was no way he was going to lose the upper hand. "Then tomorrow you will find me a little sooner."

Pouting she stiffened in his arms, "You are so mean to me."

"No, I'm just giving you a promise." Shuuhei said with a half smile.

"You're giving me something?" Rangiku said as her eyes lit up playfully.

"Anything you want," Shuuhei said. Rubbing his thumb gently over her cheek he bent down and kissed her again. This time the kiss held sensual promise, and she was completely out of breath before he had finished.

* * *

"**Sweetness"**

The next night he had just barely begun to tune his guitar when a pair of long legs wrapped around him and tucked underneath his. Shuuhei sighed outwardly as large soft breasts rested on his back. The perfumed scent of Rangiku filled the air as soft hair spilled over his shoulder. Sure hands wrapped around his chest, and for a brief moment she lifted her head and whispered in his ear. "You promised anything I wanted." A grin split his face as he felt her rest her head against the back of his shoulder.

"I promise, I'll give you anything you want…tomorrow." He replied before he began to strum his guitar and sing.

**By: Jimy Eat World**

"_If you're listening  
Whoa...  
Sing it back  
Whoa...  
Strung from your tethered unwinds (echo)  
Whoa, Whoa  
Upward and outward to bind (echo)  
Whoa, Whoa_

_I was spinning free  
Whoa..  
With a little sweet and simple numbing me"  
_

_

* * *

_

**How sexy is the image of Shuuhei Hisagi with a guitar slung across his back in his uniform with his Zanpakuto at his waist? For me the image was beyond mouth watering. **

**Any way if you see any errors I missed let me know. I truly hate editing.**

***For those of you that read fallow my 'A Light for Byakuya' a now chapter will be up soon. I am sensing a change in the Manga and am trying to adapt. Thanks for being patient wit me.*  
**


End file.
